


Snowy Ambush

by Anarchyduck



Series: Double the Trouble [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: Germania stepped into the clearing and knew he was being watched. He stopped, eyes sweeping over the snow covered field, to the drifts near the trees. Two sets of tracks overlapped one another, as though two beings ran back and forth across the space several times. A little voice told him he had just walked into a trap.Then it sprang.OR: Germania gets into a snowball fight with two of his children.
Series: Double the Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Snowy Ambush

Germania stepped into the clearing and knew he was being watched. He stopped, eyes sweeping over the snow covered field, to the drifts near the trees. Two sets of tracks overlapped one another, as though two beings ran back and forth across the space several times. A little voice told him he had just walked into a trap. 

Then it sprang. 

“Now!” A pair of snowballs flew out from behind snow drifts. They came from both sides, one hitting his arm and the other striking his shoulder. Giggling quickly followed and, out from behind the drift on his right side, the boy leapt out. 

“Got you, papa!” Gilbert crowed triumphantly. “You fell right into our trap!” 

“It is hardly a trap.” Germania brushed off the snow from his clothes. “You forgot to cover your tracks.”

“I told you!” Maria shouted as she emerged from behind a tree on his left. “We should have retraced our steps.”

“We did!” the boy insisted. Germania looked at the footsteps in the snow again. From what he could discern, there was an attempt to retrace their own steps. The little tracks stepped out of the line in several points and he noticed there was a lone track heading off to the left. 

He pointed that out to the children. “Even a blind man could find you.” he said. 

Maria stared at the tracks, mouth agape. A snowball flew through the air to hit the side of her head. “Hey!” 

“You gave away our position!” 

“You opened your big mouth first!” Maria rolled up a snowball and tossed it at her brother. It missed, which only seemed to make her angrier. “We were going to ambush him!” 

“We did ambush him!” 

More snowballs continued to fly between them as their bickering grew louder. Germania stepped back out of the space, watching with mild amusement as they ducked and dodged one another's strikes. Gilbert dove behind a mound of snow, white flakes sticking to his clothes as he popped back up to throw. Maria ran and slid behind another snowbank on the opposite side to do the same. Both seemed to have forgotten his presence entirely which presented Germania a couple options. He could walk away and let them continue their petty argument. They would both be cold from playing in the snow and he foresaw snotty noses and whining in the coming future. There was also another option.

Germania bent down and gathered snow into his hands, molding one and then two snowballs. The pair were too distracted with their bickering to notice. He stood, snowballs in hand, and threw one at the boy. Gilbert stumbled as it struck his back and he whirled around, eyes wide. Then he grinned and threw a ball at Germania. 

“For glory!” he shouted with a laugh. Both he and his sister dove behind a mound of snow, their argument forgotten. 

Germania raised his cloak to block the snow as he took shelter behind the nearest tree. They cackled loudly and, though he knew they were being too loud, he decided they could have a day of this.


End file.
